An ever increasing number of system implementations include dispersing system devices across a given area and then providing connectivity between the devices via wireless links. For example, a common audio application involves generating music at one device and playing the music at one or more speaker devices that are connected to the wireless link. To enable wireless connectivity between system devices, a wireless access point (AP) can be employed that allows wireless devices to connect to a wired network using Wi-Fi, or related standards. The AP usually connects to a router (via a wired network) as a standalone device, but it can also be an integral component of the router itself. An AP is differentiated from a hotspot, which is the physical space where the wireless service is provided. The AP normally connects directly to a wired Ethernet connection where the AP then provides wireless connections using radio frequency links for other devices to utilize the respective wired connection of the AP.
Most AP's support the connection of multiple wireless devices to one wired connection however other configurations are possible. Modern APs are built to support a standard for sending and receiving data using these radio frequencies. Those standards and the frequencies are defined by the IEEE, where the majority of APs use IEEE 802.11 standards, for example. One issue with connecting system components via wireless links in this manner involves coordination among system components across the wireless network. In conventional wired systems, such coordination is not an issue since application commands can be sent from one device and received by another device at almost instantaneous speeds via the wired communications of the network.